Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H8-241909 (patent document 1) describes a technique by which the coating area of a surface protective film that covers a side closest to an edge side of a semiconductor chip, among a plurality of sides making up a pad, is made larger than the coating area of the surface protective film covering the other sides.